


【Evanstan】公关危机

by oceanmoonhurricane



Category: RPS
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M, 斜线有意义, 桃包 - Freeform, 甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanmoonhurricane/pseuds/oceanmoonhurricane





	【Evanstan】公关危机

卡洛琳接到电话时是早上四点半，摸到手机看清来电显示的那一刻她立刻清醒了，声音完全不像本该沉睡在酣甜梦境里的人：“米兰达？我在。好的，我立刻过去，把地址发给我。”

卡洛琳花了三十秒通话，然后从衣柜里抽出一条裙子，奔到洗手间洗了一把脸，把化妆包塞进手提袋里，收拾好时她叫的优步刚好到门口。

她在出租车后座看完了茉莉发给她的邮件。克里斯埃文斯，塞巴斯蒂安斯坦，两人的资料迅速在脑海中走马灯一样过了一遍。前者是大名鼎鼎的美国队长，后来转到幕后做了导演和制片人，后者则是美国队长忠实的搭档冬日战士，与漫威解约后参加了数部独立电影的制作。自2001年至2026年，两人的名气与事业一直在稳步上升,蒸蒸日上。说实话，无论对谁来说现在都不是传出绯闻的好时机，尤其是同性绯闻。卡洛琳揉了揉隐隐作痛的眉头，把手机收进口袋下了车。

她走的很快，赶到克里斯的别墅时米兰达正坐在客厅里，她对面坐了一位男士，背对着门看不清脸，但是肩膀宽阔坐姿挺拔，并没有卡洛琳想象中的颓靡与惊慌。

看到她米兰达并未寒暄太多，站起来向转过身的男人介绍：“埃文斯先生，这是卡洛琳。卡洛琳，这位是克里斯埃文斯。”

“你好。”

“你好。”卡洛琳握住他伸过来的手，掌心干燥有力，动作冷静克制。这让她放下了一半的心，至少这次的客户还没有失控。卡洛琳处理过许多艳照，强奸，出轨，家暴，吸毒的极端情况，其中最困难的部分并不是控制舆论、改变网络风向、与记者做交易，愚弄坐在电脑后的网民，最困难的永远是失去理智的当事人。

卡洛琳松开手坐到沙发上，米兰达向两人示意了一下就走出了房间。卡洛琳迅速打开手机的记事本看向坐在对面的男人：“事情严重到什么程度？他拍到床照了吗？”

克里斯的蓝眼睛深邃到几近冷漠，声音却意外的温和：“不，只有拥抱。”

“地点？”

“我的别墅。他坐了六个小时的飞机回到家，我在门口抱了他一下，窗帘没有拉严。”克里斯的声音并没有过多情绪，似乎只是在单纯的陈述事实。

“现在是早上五点，距离大部分人起床打开手机还有最多两个小时，我的团队会在这段时间里尽力控制网络风向。但是照片已经散播出去，热度很难再消退，所以我们必须在这两个小时里想好说辞，让你们的拥抱看起来合情合理。”卡洛琳在心中迅速盘算，还不忘补充：“您知道我的意思并不只是指拥抱吧？还指斯坦先生凌晨四点出现在您的私人别墅……”

“他不喜欢别人叫他斯坦，你可以直接称呼他的名字。”克里斯轻声打断她。

卡洛琳愣了一下，她没想到在这样紧急的情况下他竟然还会纠结这些细枝末节，不过客户的要求她愿意尽力满足，因此卡洛琳点了点头：“这么多年您与塞巴斯蒂安在公众面前一直是好友关系，或许我们可以利用这一点。”

闻言克里斯皱了一下眉头。他是那种标准的美国式的英俊，镇静的蓝色眼珠，鼻梁挺拔，棕金色的头发有一点乱，胡子毛茸茸的，整个人并不太有攻击性。他身上有介于幼稚与成熟，稳重与跳脱的魅力，笑起来时很有感染力，可是当他垂下嘴角就显得凌厉。就像此时，他皱着眉头，双手交握，在极端混乱的情况下依旧保持冷静。这是控制型人格的标志：严格的自我管理和自我规划，越是愤怒焦虑越是冷静自制。

卡洛琳并不喜欢给客户打上标签，但是在公关界，像克里斯埃文斯这样注重隐私，洁身自好，自我要求严格的艺人远比那些私生活混乱，喜欢嗑药玩SM的艺人更受欢迎。人总会出问题，工作总是艰难，但是替前者解决问题至少比后者令人愉悦一些。

“我不希望把所有焦点都指向我们的友谊，竭力的否认对我们并没有过多好处。”克里斯抬起眼看她，意外的坦诚：“如果现在否认的太过彻底，将来公开时只会引起恶感。”

卡洛琳非常惊讶，她从未在好莱坞见过如此笃定自己会和另一个人出柜共度余生的男性，不过她的专业素养让她保持了冷静，她点点头：“我知道了。”

“聚会可以吗？”卡洛琳一边给团队发消息一边道：“一个通宵聚会。”

“理由呢？”

“总会有的。您有可以信任的好友吗？愿意替您对媒体撒谎，或者您有他的把柄让他不得不替您撒谎，最好是圈内人士。”

“安东尼麦凯，斯嘉丽约翰逊，史蒂文库伯……幸运的是至少我不必拿枪指着他们。”克里斯笑了一下，渐渐升起的太阳从落地窗里照进来勾勒出他硬挺的轮廓。

“实际上我刚想到，”卡洛琳翻着手机的手指在屏幕某一点上轻轻敲击了一下：“《美国队长3》上映十周年了吧？几个老友聚会拥抱彻夜狂欢，多么感人。”

“让麦凯先生和约翰逊小姐发一条推特，带上#十周年 猎鹰#和#十周年 黑寡妇#的话题，是时候来一场怀旧狂欢了。”

“相信我，人类总是选择性的相信自己想要相信的东西。回忆，怀念，友谊，当年与现在，时光飞逝……美好煽情的字眼更容易带来感动而不是质疑。”

“现在已经六点了，#克里斯埃文斯与塞巴斯蒂安斯坦 拥抱# #塞巴斯蒂安夜宿克里斯埃文斯豪宅# 的话题已经上了推特话题前20，如果不能在早高峰前控制住舆论，对二位的事业恐怕不会有好处。”

“您现在可以给麦凯先生打电话吗？”

克里斯点了点头刚要回答，楼梯上忽然传来脚步声。他皱了皱眉头，迅速回转过身，果然，塞巴斯蒂安站在楼梯口冲他笑了一下走过来朝着卡洛琳伸出手，“你好，我是塞巴斯蒂安斯坦。”

卡洛琳握住他瘦长的手指，两人打了个招呼后克里斯立刻把人拉到沙发上坐下，“我不是让你休息一会儿吗？”

比起克里斯此时的冷峻强势，塞巴斯蒂安的声音带着异国的柔软腔调，像一只喵喵叫的猫，他摸了摸克里斯的下巴安慰：“十个小时没睡而已，你忘了我们有一次十六个小时都没合眼？你还好吗？”

温柔的抚慰瓦解了克里斯埃文斯自卡洛琳进门以来的强势和冷静，他的脊背肉眼可见的塌了下去，似乎有些委屈的撇了一下嘴：“我没事，我们已经商量好对策了，你去休息。”

卡洛琳对看过来的塞巴斯蒂安微微点了一下头，克里斯忍不住又催了他一次：“上去睡觉。”

塞巴斯蒂安被他催的没办法，摸了摸他毛茸茸的头发站了起来：“我爱你，我会一直在你身边，所以放轻松好吗？我们会共渡难关。”

“我知道。”克里斯亲了亲他纤长的眼尾，“去睡。”

卡洛琳看着他上楼后转而看向克里斯：“六点十分，您现在必须给麦凯先生打电话了。”

克里斯静默了一会儿忽然说：“我改变主意了。”

他十指交握放在唇上：“你看到他有多好了吗？卡洛琳，我们在一起将近十二年了，如果现在还不是公布的好时候什么时候才是呢？”

“也许我们应该更改一下合约，你可以负责我出柜的相关事宜。”

“这是您的事业，埃文斯先生，我尊重您的意见。”卡洛琳的心忽然狂跳了起来，做了这么久的公关工作后她以为自己已经习惯谎言，虚伪和折中，但是此时此刻她第一次觉得自己在做一件正确的事，而不是替数不尽的丑闻盖上遮羞布。

“我的事业？我已经得到我想要的一切，功成名就，荣耀加身。可是却不能光明正大的亲他一下。”克里斯揉了揉脸：“你知道这次的事情是怎么发生的吗？他坐了六个小时的飞机回到家，风尘仆仆一脸疲累，我只是没忍住抱了他一下。”他再说起这件事完全不复第一次陈述的冷漠，语气里尽是无奈。

“十二年，够久了吧？”克里斯对她说，笑容里有一股释然与轻松的愉悦：“你安排吧，我去跟他说。”

等卡洛琳给自己的团队和熟识的记者打完招呼已经过了大概二十分钟。克里斯与塞巴斯蒂安结伴从楼上下来，两人显然已经商量好了一切，他们紧紧握着彼此的手，肩膀挨着肩膀，胳膊贴着胳膊。

“你们准备好了吗？”卡洛琳问。

“我们已经准备了十几年。”

她掏出化妆包在洗手间化了个淡妆，然后打开别墅的大门。数不尽的闪光灯和快门声劈头盖脸的朝着三人砸了下来，卡洛琳看到塞巴斯蒂安立刻侧身替埃文斯挡住了刺眼的灯。她笑了一下，埃文斯的眼睛过于敏感无法适应闪光灯她也是刚才看资料时才知道，可是有个人记得，还会条件反射的去保护他。也许埃文斯先生是对的，永远没有好时机，功成名就的现在就是最好时机。

“请安静一下，埃文斯先生与斯坦先生有事情想要公布。”

克里斯与塞巴斯蒂安对视一眼，上前一步对着话筒：“我是克里斯埃文斯……”“我是塞巴斯蒂安斯坦……”

 

\----END----

桃的眼睛很敏感，对着闪光灯会流眼泪。


End file.
